


The Reyes and their Impulses

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Earths 53 through 105 [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bart and Jaime are engaged, Bread cannon, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Milagro is a Green Lanturn, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Just some random shinaigans





	The Reyes and their Impulses

**Author's Note:**

> I may do more with this team, idk yet xD
> 
> the full Team (team yet unnamed)-
> 
> Jon Kent- Superboy
> 
> Damian Wayne- Robin
> 
> Colin Wilkes- Abuse
> 
> Milagro Reyes- Green Lantern (JR.)
> 
> Iris West II - Impulse
> 
> Jai West- Kid Flash
> 
> Lian Harper (not in fic) - Red Arrow

“I’m just saying, Iris is definitely the better Impulse,” a 16-year-old Milagro hummed.

“You’re kidding, right? Bart, back when he was Impulse, was definitely better, Iris is great and all, but Bart was the OG.” Jaime rebutted.

“Whatcha talkin’ about?” A ginger with her bangs pulled back with lightning bolt hair clips, her wavy hair landing just an inch or so below her shoulders. She had freckles across the bridge of her nose and her Flash shirt, which was slightly too big, reveal the start of the array of freckles on both her shoulders.

“Which of the Impulses is best, Iris,” Milagro hummed and Iris grinned.

“Technically, my twin brother, he was Impulse before me, briefly, before becoming Uncle Bart’s Kid Flash.”

“Really?” Jaime gaped and Iris giggled.

“Yeah, fun time in our family,” she winked. “Which you’ll have to get used to, mister future Allen-Reyes.”

“Says the one dating my younger sister?”

“Touche,” the ginger shrugged and grabbed a loaf of bread, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek before racing off.

“I  seriously can’t believe it was contagious” the Hispanic teen snorted. Jaime rose an eyebrow at his sister. “Falling in love with a speedster, I’m dating one and you got engaged last night to yours.” Jaime blushed and ducked his head.

“Oh hush you!”

“Never, brother mine, now, wanna go find out what she needs exactly a single loaf of bread for?"

“Sounds interesting enough, don’t forget you and Iris have training tonight.” Milagro rolled her eyes and the two left, Milagro calling her girlfriend.

-

“... So operation bread cannon ago?” Jai asked, gathered with his teammates, minus Milagro.

“Duh,” Iris snorted, coming up with the bread. “I took this from my girlfriend’s brother’s house so we have ten minutes before they and Bart arrive.”

“This is gonna be epic!” Jon grinned.

“Definitely, right Dami?” Colin turned to his own boyfriend, who grumbled half-heartedly and Colin beamed. Apparently, that meant Damian, the current Robin, was excited. None of them except maybe Jon could really tell, but Colin was fluent in Damian-ness.

“Let’s do this! How far do you think it’ll go?” Iris asked excitedly. The cannon was one of those that was a basically a big tube with a cloth at the back that you hit, kind of like a drum with a softball sized hole at the end. “Ready bro?”

“What are you doing?” Bart asked as he raced up to where they are.

“Bread cannon, we wanna see how far it’ll go if we hit it at superspeed,” the speedster twins said together.

“Sounds crash!”

“Bart…” Jaime grumbled, landing near them in his Blue Beetle armor. “Don’t encourage them!”

“Like you’re not curious?” Bart rose a brow at his fiance. “I mean come on! That’s so crash! And it’s not like it’ll hurt anyone!” The face mask dissolved and Jaime ran a hand over his face.

“Sounds cool as shit!” Milagro grinned from where she was casually floating. “Let’s do it! I can make markers!”

“I really shouldn’t be allowing this... But fine, each of the speedsters can have a go.” The three speedsters grinned. Milagro hummed and stretched.

“Let’s do this!” She grinned. The group, minus Damian and Jaime, all shared excited looks.

“What the hell did you guys do?” Wally sighed as he came up on the rooftop the group was on nearly ten minutes later.

“We built a bread cannon, how far did it go?” the 15-year-old ginger asked her dad. Jai facepalmed. Wally took a long, tired breath.

“It got to Central.”

“Sweet!” Colin beamed and high fived Jon. Wally just sighed and chuckled and shook his head. His twins… He glanced over to where Iris and Milagro were talking and Jaime and Bart were just wrapped up in each other.

A lot had changed over the years, but at least one thing was consistent.

Reyes can’t resist their Impulses.

**Author's Note:**

> Also pic I used for reference for Iris-  
> [Link](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324822191847431188/)


End file.
